


[末子]Gorgeous Hell

by Masakidotcom



Series: 日曜六时 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: 日曜六时 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835296
Kudos: 2





	[末子]Gorgeous Hell

[末子]Gorgeous Hell-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[末子]Gorgeous Hell](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a26806a)

[《日曜六时》 ](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a1a90a3)番外二，末子前篇。

[SA后篇：《Ever After》](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a22e662)

**末子兄弟设** ，防踩雷再提示一遍。

  


  


**[末子]Gorgeous Hell  
**

  


  


从浴室出来的时候，松本润在看漫画，窝在他们的上下床上层床头，膝盖顶出一个被子山。

床头小灯昏黄，二宫和也走过去将它拧亮一点，朝着松本润那边调整了方向，漫画后面他的弟弟的眼睛露出来，有点不忿地望着他。

“别动我的灯。”

松本润抬手把小台灯拧回原本的角度，二宫和也手靠在他床沿，抬头看他，扯扯他的被角。

“对你的眼睛不好哟，润君。”

他笑眯眯，眼睛被软软的脸颊挤到看不见，短短圆圆的手指一戳一戳，将灯拧回他原本拧的位置。

松本润的眼神更加不忿，合上漫画丢到床尾，啪地关了灯躺下。

一片黑暗里，二宫叹口气，挪开床上的背包外套和课本，随随便便塞进书包里。头发还在滴水，可却没了要去擦的心情，挂在脖子上的毛巾因为室内空调的缘故飞速变凉了，此刻挨着皮肤难受。

他打了个哆嗦，钻进被子里，正要躺下，从头顶上飞下来东西。

二宫和也探头出去看，没人，没声音，就好像刚刚飞过来的干毛巾是天上掉下来的似的。

他抓着那上面有妖怪猫图案的毛巾，慢慢地擦着头发，默默笑了。

“有润的味道哦。”

他故意重重呼吸，让上层床那个装睡的人也听见。

哐当一声，不知道松本润是用脚跟还是肘关节重重地锤了一下床板。

漫画应声而落，从墙边飞速滑下。

……要生气了。

二宫和也见好就收地将毛巾挂在椅背上，一声不响地去把漫画从床底下勾出来。

封面上的少年穿着学生制服，有一双明亮的眼睛和无法掩藏的，对这个世界的强烈好奇。

是他没读过的漫画。

睡不着，二宫和也扭亮了自己床头的小灯，随手翻一翻。

“重要的不是爱着男人或者女人呀。”

“重要的是，怎样爱。（*）”

漫画里的警察，有一张帅气却平庸的脸，说出这句话时的神情，有种一厢情愿的狂热和可笑的隐忍懦弱。二宫撇撇嘴，兴趣缺缺地将漫画放在书桌上。

“润君啊，喜欢这种无聊的漫画吗？”

二宫和也问，睡在上床的人没有声音，但是他知道松本润醒着。

可能手肘或者脚跟还疼着，用手捂住了，缩在被子里呲牙咧嘴。

“不无聊。”

果然非常快地回话了，隔着被子声音变得瓮瓮的，语气冷静得有点硬邦邦。

二宫没接着说下去，他侧卧着，手肘垫在头旁边。

“是吗。”

他闭起眼睛。

他听见头顶松本润动了动，然后从床边，松本润探出身子，若无其事地问他。

“用了我的毛巾还没说谢谢。顺便一提，我的味道怎么样？”

二宫和也的耳朵骤然发烫。

他愤怒地望过去，松本润倒悬着对他一笑。

“晚安，哥哥。”

那笑容明明纯真得不得了，混在夜色里，看起来又充满了无法言喻的危险魅力。

还未成型的性感，已经很糟糕。

这是犯规的。

二宫和也想，没想到那家伙还有这一招。

二宫和也没回话，闭着眼睛强迫自己睡着。

可被松本润这么一问，他忽然很需要那种气息，甚至需要到——

——想要去拿那条毛巾了。

但那超过界限了，超过太远太远了。

松本润会发现的，他绝对会发现的，或者说那就是松本润期待的。

这是诱导犯罪。

可二宫和也依旧无法解释。

真是糟糕。

他想。

到底什么时候他才可以赚钱然后买更大的房子不必再跟松本润共享一个卧室，这样下去，他连睡觉都累。

是谁说过心怀一个秘密的人是世界上最孤独的人。

心怀秘密的二宫和也，是世界上最孤独的十六岁少年。

如果你需要隐瞒的对象和你近在咫尺，呼吸相闻，那就无疑更糟。

那就是二宫和也面临的状况。

你会害怕呼吸暴露你的秘密，心跳暴露你的秘密，你的梦也要暴露你的秘密，你只求深眠或者无眠，不要他出现，无论该有还是不该有的梦里，以免心思露出太多端倪。

你还得防备，因为那个你需要隐瞒的对象，聪明敏锐，细致入微，而且就像是在玩寻宝游戏一般，无时无刻不在试探着你。

“你想要抱着那条毛巾睡觉也没关系的，Nino，我一点也不介意。”

松本润忍着笑很得意的声音从头顶传过来。

二宫和也坐起身，一把抓起椅背上的毛巾丢了上去。

——你还得适当反击。

——因为看啊，他不仅就在身边，时刻挑战你的底线，而且还对你了解得不得了。

二宫和也冷静地吸了口气再吸了口气。

“快睡觉吧。”

他说。

一下子寂静下来的感觉不太好受，有点闷。

二宫和也此刻非常清醒，他听见松本润在床上翻了个身。

那是一个郁郁不乐的，又有点生气了的翻身。

二宫和也跟自己强调郁郁不乐只是他自己的想象。

却终究还是，放弃了似地，睁着眼睛盯着头顶的床板。

真的有钱了的话这些都不带走吗。

他忽然有些思维发散。

两个人收集的漫画书，球棒和手套，他那一半乏善可陈松本润那一半井井有条的组合衣柜，他的游戏盘，松本润的小黄书收藏。

“这个是不会丢掉的系列！”

他的弟弟宣称。

“以后一定会想自己当年为什么看过这种类型吧。”

二宫和也弯着背耸耸肩。

松本润没理他，继续盘腿坐在地上，整理完了小黄书，开始整理中学时期的课本。

其实都不需要了，那些课本是要丢掉的。

可松本润还是很坚持地再理了一次。

他坐在床上看着松本润的背影。

虽然这个比喻不对，但有些人和事，就像那些教科书一样，度过了每天都在一起的那个必要期限，就会顿时变成一点也不重要的事物了。

被舍弃不一定是因为没有价值，而是不需要了。

那么他和松本润在一起的必要期限又是多久呢？

会终有一天成为彼此不再需要的那一部分吗？

就好像是幻想自己中了五百万而开始规划结果却幻想出一个挥金如土结局悲惨的故事而感到悲伤那样，世界上最孤独的十六岁少年，在昏昏欲睡的时候忽然觉得非常难过。

第二天坐在餐桌旁边的时候他忽然问松本润。

“不知道什么时候会分开卧室啊，真是，明明也不是小孩子了。”

他看看小小的餐厅和客厅，微微撅着嘴，挑几粒米塞进嘴里慢慢嚼。

在他对面，伸向煎火腿的筷子顿住，松本润抬眉盯着他。

他心虚，别开视线装作若无其事。

“你……想要分开卧室了吗？”

松本润的声音有点紧绷。

“……没有。”

二宫和也说，依旧没有抬头。

“不过……也没有什么不好的。”

他又用筷子挑了一小撮米饭。

在矛盾中挑选了对方可能最不想听的话来说。

有种不管不顾的痛感，又立刻后悔。

反应来得及时，且在意料之内。

松本润把筷子放下了，抿着嘴不说话，推开椅子起身离开。

上楼的脚步声很重，拿了书包下楼像阵风似地从他身边旋过去，关门的声音一样很重。

……又在生气了。

原本不会对他认真生气的他的弟弟，如今反倒对他生气的频率越来越高。

他不确定那是否是因为叛逆期的缘故。

有点欲盖弥彰，因为他并非完全不知道那缘故。

慢吞吞吃完饭收拾了碗筷，将爸妈留在桌上的午餐钱拿上，背着书包出门，遇见了同班同学，从国中一起升入高中的藤原君。

“早上好，二宫君。”

友善老实的男孩对他打了个招呼，习惯性地往他身边看了看，没看到松本润，有些惊讶地回望二宫。

“松本君呢？”

新的环境里，他也是不多还知道，二宫和松本是兄弟的人。

没有刻意隐瞒，只不过从升上高中开始，松本润就再也不在公开场合称呼他为哥哥，加上姓氏不同，样子和性格迥异，几乎新认识的同学，都只认为他们是从国中到现在不曾分开的好友。

不再肯叫他哥哥，几乎不再有语气带着撒娇意味的昵称，只有Nino，或者轻而又轻，咬字像是呼吸吹出来那么模糊而轻巧的。

“Kazu。”

叫他的名字时，几乎不看着他的眼睛。

他想起松本润那个毫不留恋地将国中课本全部丢掉的背影，不知为何心底一凉。

——他一厢情愿的狂热。

“先去学校了吗？”

藤原问道，二宫和也拽着书包背带，慢吞吞地嗯了一声。

——和他可笑的隐忍懦弱。

在这片刻间看起来都那么真实可信。

有一搭没一搭地闲聊到学校，期间还讨论到他们的班主任。

“樱井老师人气好高啊。”

藤原说。

“长得帅还单身，女生们都沸腾了。”

“……长得帅还单身，为什么没人追。”

二宫心不在焉地吐槽了一句，藤原神秘兮兮地推一推他的肩膀。

“传说是忘不掉高中时期的恋人。”

老套的剧情，二宫失笑，到了学校就将这个话题抛诸脑后。

他的座位在松本润的后面，松本润撑着下巴看窗外，二宫和也挪到他身后坐下，放下书包。

“藤原说今天有数学测试。”

二宫和也用自动铅笔末端的橡皮擦，轻轻戳了戳松本润的脊背。

松本润回过头，哦了一声，没什么表情地又转回去，趴在了桌上。

看起来一副没睡好的样子，白衬衫下面的身躯薄薄一片，腰看起来柔软极了。

二宫和也猛地收回目光。

桌子忽然被敲了敲，松本润的手背到后面来，一张小纸条在课桌的边缘冒个头。

二宫和也愣了下，抬头看了看松本润的后脑勺。

后脑勺一动不动，小纸条却不耐烦地晃动着，吸引着二宫和也的注意力。

二宫和也笑了，拿过来打开。

松本润的手飞速地收了回去。

“中午一起在天台上吃午饭。”

“我要炒面。”

纸条的角落里画了个歪歪扭扭的浓眉毛小人，二宫和也看了一会儿，将纸条夹在了自己的国文课本里。

他的心轻快起来，唇角的笑怎么也压不下来。

“为什么是我去买便当啊，J。”

他看着窗外，手掩在嘴上，眼睛闪动，瞥着松本润的动静，这对话声音大约只有他们听见。

松本润转过头，盯着他。

“因为是你的错。”

那双眼睛深深望他。

他有什么错？

可他几乎想认错了。

只要松本润别这么看着他。

那眼神让一切真相大白，让他几乎要承认，他们之间这假装和平的一切，全是在欲盖弥彰。

“……润君，早上我只是说一个可能性。”

二宫和也解释，也不知道还能再说些什么。

松本润望着他，垂下视线嗯了一声。

“也对。”

他利落地背过身去了。

二宫和也翻开国文课本，看着里面眉毛皱皱的小人。

他用自己短短的食指试图抹开眉毛中间挤在一起，让小人看起来特别不满又不安的一团，墨水在他的指尖晕开，成为一团看不清的灰色，可那个小人看起来，还是特别不满又不安。

明明不是这样的。

二宫和也想。

他的弟弟，是个非常温柔又非常温暖的少年。

他笑起来的时候，就像是秋天的小麦，像是将要盛开的茶花的花苞，灿烂又饱满。

……你笑一笑啊。

他动了动嘴唇，以没人能听见的音量，埋怨着那个小人。

或许真的哪里出了错。

或许真的，是他的错。

上课铃响后，二宫和也掏出手机放在文具盒前面，翻盖手机可以九十度放置，他用手撑着脸，看着自己的手机待机画面。

一个婴儿，刚刚能站立，笑得很开，似乎立刻就要迈开两条短短的腿，颤颤巍巍地走出来。

拿松本润的儿时照片做待机屏幕这件事情，不能让他知道。

二宫和也想，不时瞥一眼屏幕里的小包子。

风太温和，晚上也没睡好，他趴在课桌上，听见樱井翔读课文低沉稳定的声调，很快就觉得困了。

“哥哥！”

奶声奶气的昵称，他回头，身后有熟悉的脚步声，比他急了太多，啪嗒啪嗒赶上来。

他看见松本润。

上一秒还是照片里那么点大的，一转眼就变成脸颊饱满眼睛黑亮的小男孩，黑亮的头发整整齐齐，圆而白的脸颊有饱满的弧度，兴奋地走在他身后，扯住了他的书包带子。

一模一样的背包，深紫和橘黄。

“干什么呀，润君。”

他停下脚步，噘着嘴，短短的眉毛向下弯着。

他抱抱他的弟弟，摸摸他的刘海，仔仔细细打量他一遍，从制服的衣领，到他闪闪发亮的小皮鞋。

上小学的第一天，他一整天愁眉不展，担心润君今天过得不开心。

这是他们从小到大第一次分开。

明明喜欢一个人待着，可松本润不在他视线范围内时，他又觉得不能习惯。

好在松本润看起来并没有不开心。

有些着急地，小男孩从书包里的一大堆巧克力里，选出最大个金灿灿的，塞进了他的手心。

他眨了眨眼，看着对方得意的笑容。

“这是……润君，这是你们班上的女孩子送给你的吧？”

他终于想起今天是什么日子，以及为什么自己的置物柜里也冒出了巧克力。

每年都是如此，他没懂松本润特意提前拿一块给他的意思。

因为结局一定是两个人收到的巧克力一起分来吃，松本润吃大头。

“她们说，要把巧克力给自己喜欢的人。”

松本润笑着，松开他的背包带，牵住了他的手，有点不好意思地眨眨眼睛。

“我喜欢哥哥。”

他恍然大悟，原来这些免费的巧克力是这个意思。

不知为何有点高兴，左顾右盼了一会儿不知道如何反应，思考一会儿，他也从自己的包里翻出一个，塞给松本润。

“那……也给你。”

他嘟哝着说。

“我不要。”

回答的声音稍稍一变，他一惊，再看过去，是又长高了一些的松本润。

穿着新T恤，新球鞋，新的牛仔裤，哭红了眼睛，还别过头，不让他看到的松本润。

屋子里的彩带装饰还没撤掉，于是他想起来，这是他们十四岁的生日。

派对结束后，他心血来潮跟松本润开了个玩笑。

“那个，走过去的藤原君，其实也是我的弟弟哦。”

他指了指来参加生日聚会，此刻正从大门离开的藤原，觉得单是这么说连围墙上的小猫也骗不到，于是还特别费心地编了个故事，说完自己都被深深感动。

松本润本来在拆礼物，拆到一半停了手，一动不动看着他。

“怎么办呐，以后也对藤原君好一点好啦，就像对润一——润？”

他沉浸在自己的小剧场里兴高采烈，一抬头却看见松本润掉了眼泪。

那一瞬间他只觉得从头顶冻到脚底。

慌了手脚走过去，不可思议地看着松本润，小心翼翼地开口。

“润君？”

“行啊，那你就去吧。”

松本润说，吸了吸鼻子转开脸，“那你就——”

越想说出无所谓的话，就越因为赌气而说不出来的松本润，在这里卡了半晌，然后有更大颗的眼泪掉出来。

“就——”

无论如何也说不下去，懊恼又伤心，他看着松本润坦率地大哭起来，这句话总也没有一个结局。

0.1%的他在心底叹气，觉得松本润真是个爱哭鬼，可99.9%的二宫和也，看着明明没必要这么伤心，却真的格外伤心的男孩，心中充满的全是后悔和激烈得叫他有些无措的感情。

“对不起。”

他说，靠过去给松本润擦眼泪，软软的掌心托着松本润的脸颊。

“对不起，是骗你的，都是骗你的，只有你一个呀。”

他认真地，不安地一遍遍重复着，希望松本润听到并且相信。

“我不要。”

松本润忽然将身体前倾，用力抱住他，脸埋在他肩上，语气愤愤不平，因为这情绪化的反应而感到一些羞耻，因而更加任性起来，咬牙切齿不肯抬头。

“你是我一个人的。”

“是。”

他愣了一会儿回答。

“当然是的，润君。”

他不知所措地将手放在松本润的后背，有一句话从他嘴里说出来了，仿佛不由自主，又仿佛完全从他心的深处流出，包含着所有的真实。

“最喜欢的是你呀，润君。”

松本润不说话，只是抱着他，不动不放手。

而他反复回想自己刚刚说过的话，那声音渐渐震耳欲聋。

他说过那么多无关紧要的谎，当忽然的真话出现时，他被吓得动弹不得。

他茫茫然看着室内，屋子里有他们的上下床，并排在一起的书桌，一样的书包，对称的书架。

一点一滴都在提示他，他们血脉相连，呼吸相闻，几乎同时抵达这个世界，是一起长大的兄弟。

可他明知自己此刻所感受到的，不仅仅是所谓亲情。

了解到自己爱上了松本润，他看到黑暗和一丝缥缈的微光同时降临。

那是绝望与甜蜜。

松本润只是挨着他的脖子静静呼吸，不时抽一两下鼻子。

“Nino。”

他忽然叫他，可他无法回话。

那语气和过去任何时候都全然不同。

气氛暧昧得诡异，心跳渐渐趋于同一，他们是彼此的反面，彼此的一半，他猜松本润不是全无了解。

从那一日起他有了一个秘密。

那一日或许他们都有了一个秘密。

  


明知不能戳破，却忍不住步步靠近。

进一步，退一步，保持着危险的平衡。

“二宫君，醒一醒。”

有人敲他的书桌，二宫清醒过来，抬起头，看到的是全班人望过来的目光，和拿着国文课本，表情无奈的樱井翔。

“我还以为你躲在后面玩手机。”

樱井翔手指一按，翻盖机应声关上。

他有没有看到待机画面，有没有认出那是谁，二宫和也不确定。

“结果完全睡着了啊。”

樱井翔皱眉头。

“抱歉，老师。”

他头脑昏沉，揉着自己的脸，樱井翔转身走开，松本润回头看着他。

“手机拿过来。”

松本润说。

二宫和也清醒了。

“不行哦，润君。”

他回答。

“为什么不行？”

松本润盯着他。

“因为——”

下课铃响了。

“我出去一下。”

他拿着手机走出去，将松本润换成手机自带的麦田风景。

因为不行就是不行，不管怎么想，都是不行。

不管他有多想，不管松本润或许也想，但这都不行。

做完数学测试，中午二宫端着两盒炒面便当上楼，走到楼梯口，听见松本润的声音，和另一个柔软的女声。

他下意识停下脚步，从他所站着的地方，看不见松本润的脸。

女孩子的手拽着裙摆，声音紧张。

“松本君——”

“我很抱歉。”

松本润的回答平静如水。

“但是做不到。”

“可是只有松本君……”

女孩子没有说下去。

他听见松本润重重叹了口气。

“请回去吧，对不起。”

在女生离开之前，二宫和也躲进了置物间，他靠在置物间的墙壁上发着呆，女孩子的脚步声经过他，然后渐渐远去了。

他踱出来，看到松本润靠在楼梯口，转头看他，不似在看他。

留长了的头发在耳边微微翘着，眼睛望着地面，眼睫毛在眼底落下一小片阴影，手插在制服裤子的口袋里，看起来潇洒不羁。

长得帅还单身。

没有人追，果然是不合情理的吧。

二宫和也想。

他的弟弟如此夺目。

  


“你自己吃吧。”

松本润突然说，“我有一些事情要去处理。”

他越过二宫和也的身边，忽然想到什么似地停下脚步。

“Nino。”

二宫转头，看向他的眼睛。

松本润没有表情地凝视着他。

短暂的沉默。

“领子，乱了哟。”

松本润微微笑，伸出手，修长的手指，将他的衬衫领子，一点一点细致抚平。

“传说这个动作很容易让人爱上呢。”

二宫和也没话找话。

松本润的手指停住，半晌才开口。

“那就希望传说是真的吧。”

松本润低声说。

二宫没有回答。

松本润等了一会儿，松开手，转身下楼。

二宫和也一个人默默吃完一盒炒面，另一盒留着没动，放在课桌抽屉里。

他想松本润下午的时候说不定会饿的。

结果一个下午都没有见到松本润的人影。

“老板。”

放学回去的的路上二宫走进巷子里的杂货店，熟悉的店主正在吃晚饭，电视里放着落语节目。

黄昏里的城市一片混沌，他拿了一瓶波子汽水，在杂货店外面的椅子上坐下来。

他只是暂且还不想回去。

店主招呼了他一声，过了一会儿，端着下酒菜和烧酒出来，和他并排坐着看晚霞。

是不是被讨厌了啊，终于。

想到松本润最后离去的背影，二宫和也想。

今天一天，好像都没能好好地和松本润说过话，甚至连平常会一起吃的午餐，一起上学放学的回家的路，自己也都是一个人。

真是……不怎么样的一天。

“怎么了，Nino？你怎么好像比平常更阴沉了。”

店主用手肘撞一撞他。

“什么叫比平常更阴沉了。”

他低下头。

“我好像被喜欢的人讨厌了。”

良久，二宫和也说。

他其实很心慌。

二宫和也忽然察觉到自己已经弄不懂现在的松本润。

现在的松本润不叫他哥哥，偶尔看着他一言不发，很容易就对他生气起来，却又会对他露出非常温和的笑容。

试探他的底线，仿佛很在意，却又突然跨过那条底线，仿佛他毫不在意。

几分钟前对女孩子言辞郑重地拒绝，随后又立刻跟随而去，可就在这过程中，他停下来整理了自己的衣领，说——

——如果这样做就会被爱上的话就好了。

然后在他还没有想好怎么应对这句似是而非，超出界限的话时，轻易地转身离去。

戴着眼镜，圆圆脸的杂货店店主坐在他旁边，一边嚼着鱼干，喝着烧酒，一边慢慢地拍着自己圆滚滚的肚子。

他没看身边的少年，只是悠悠然地望着夕阳感叹。

“讨厌啊……讨厌是种什么感情呢？Nino？”

“不在乎的话，也就根本无所谓讨厌不讨厌吧。”

店主含含糊糊地说。

“正是因为喜欢，可那份喜欢的心意又没能好好传达出来，自己焦躁，对方也迷惑，于是产生各种各样的矛盾，喜欢才变成讨厌的吧。”

“有的时候啊，所谓的讨厌，不过只是一句，‘喂，注意我啊，好好了解到我的心情啊，因为我那么在意你’而已吧？”

像只龙猫一样的杂货店老板，转头看着身边的猫背少年，笑了两声。

“喂，小鬼啊。”

他说，拍了拍少年的后背。

“你觉得讨厌你了的那个人，你真的觉得他讨厌你吗？”

二宫和也气喘吁吁地跑回家打开门的时候，闻见了屋子里煎三文鱼的美妙香味，厨房里传来声响，他走过去，看见松本润在炉子前面有条不紊地忙碌着，头发在脑后扎成一个小圆球。

“……我回来了。”

二宫和也不知为何一句话越说越小声。

“哦，爸妈说今天要加班，不回家了，你去把水果洗掉，马上就可以吃饭。”

松本润回头看了他一眼，又转回去注意他锅里的煎鱼，语气很平常。

二宫和也忍不住往前迈了一步，脸贴住少年单薄的后背。

松本润停住不动了。

“这是干什么？”

松本润低声问。

“润长高了。”

他闭上眼睛。

“那又怎么样？”

松本润似乎用鼻子哼了一声。

“快去洗水果。”

他动了两下，让二宫和也不得不松手，二宫打开冰箱拿出草莓。

松本润正常得不正常，叫他一阵阵地心慌。

——我和今天跟我告白的那个女生交往了。

二宫和也听见松本润这么说，手里的草莓盒子掉落在地。

“是吗。”

他说，有些恍惚地。

“你喜欢她吗？”

“……喜欢谁？”

松本润的声音响起来，他看过去，对上那人疑惑目光。

“你刚刚在说什么，Nino？”

是他的幻想，松本润没有说过话。

“没什么。”

他沉默地洗了草莓，松本润已经在桌上把餐具摆好，两个人面对面地坐着吃晚饭时，松本润忽然开口。

“那个，我说，Nino。”

他有些不自然地清了清嗓子。

“你以后……会结婚吗？”

始料未及。

“大概……会吧。”

二宫不确定地回答。

“做呢？”

松本润盯着他。

“噗，那是当然的吧？”

二宫和也说，又吞吞吐吐起来。

“我是说，既然结婚了的话……终归，终归是要做的吧？”

“哦。”

松本润应了一声，低下头，继续吃饭。

“到那个时候，我们就不得不分开了吧。”

他的语气非常冷静而实事求是。

二宫和也低头看着自己的碗。

他没想到松本润还在介意他早上说的话。

“不分开也可以的吧。”

他慢吞吞地说。

“怎么可能。”

松本润笑，放下筷子。

“我吃饱了。”

他看着二宫和也。

收拾了空碗，去水池边都洗掉，然后整理了厨房，回到客厅里，在他身边坐下了。

仍旧是平常那种有些漠然的平静表情，坐在沙发上，立刻拿起了游戏机。染黄了的头发长出了新的，黑色的发根，看起来杂乱，可留在二宫身上的，就只有自由的少年气质。

圆圆的鼻头，柔软的脸颊，浅色的，微微下垂的眼睛，揉起来很舒服的，很容易发红而泄露心事的耳朵。

非常可爱。

短短的头发衬他。

T恤加上短袖衬衫和牛仔裤衬他。

就连他脸上常有的，那仿佛一切都无所谓的，安静的微笑，也衬他。

仿佛二宫和也天生该看惯了这个世界，对它总有一丝体谅，和一丝不带恶意的嘲讽。

可看着自己时，那微笑有温度，短短的眉毛，皱起来时也充满温情。

偶尔他想象他的哥哥，总是想到川流不息的人群里，沉默的少年，浅色的眼睛就那么朝着他望过来，仿佛不惊奇他在那里，又仿佛为他在那里而觉得高兴，朝着他懒洋洋地张开了双臂。

“我在这里哟。”

在模糊不清的人群里，二宫和也是唯一清晰而真实的。

他匆匆忙忙走到二宫和也的面前，不知道是该先牵住他的手，还是应该先拥抱他。

手足无措，只能双手捧住他的脸颊，额头贴着他的额头，先开口叫他。

“哥哥。”

用儿时最亲昵的称呼，那时候他还无所顾忌，如果他想，就可以把自己觉得最好看的巧克力，塞进二宫和也的手掌心里。

那时候要说出那句话也轻易。

“我喜欢哥哥。”

我喜欢Nino。

我喜欢你。

可现在他无数次看着，在昏暗夜里，从床的边缘望他，在餐桌一边，不说话地看他，借着传递作业和试卷的机会转头，多看一眼二宫和也望着窗外的侧脸。

假装无所谓地开他玩笑，假装很生气地不肯说话只传递纸条，维持着一个表象。

  


真的能说出口的话，一句也没有。

因为那些都是一旦说出来，就会被认为是超过了的句子。

还有一旦真的挑明，或许就会被认真拒绝的心思。

  


他不怕二宫敷衍，却又恨他每每往前多走一步，就要退出三步的余裕。

一旦二宫往后退，他就不可避免地为对方的拒绝而焦躁生气。

想要，又怕，他懂，感同身受，只是不能甘心。

因为明明喜欢。

明明喜欢的。

要往前走，还是要停在这里，他不擅长暧昧不明，身体里像是始终绷着一根多扯会断又不能松手的线。

“松本君，可以帮我把这封情书，转交给二宫君吗？”

他想起中午时，那个女孩对他说的话。

不可以，当然不可以。

他想，看着漂亮的女孩，皱起眉头来。

我绝对不会帮忙把任何人的情书转交给他。

不好意思，可我在这一点上就是很小气。

这些话都被他克制住了，他只是摇摇头。

“非常抱歉，我做不到。”

“可是只有松本君和二宫君好像一直都很熟悉。”

“真的不行，对不起。”

女孩子拿着情书走开了。

他忽然想起，她或许会将情书放在二宫和也的置物柜里。

“我还有些事情要办。”  


直到二宫和也有些不自在地回望过来，他才发觉自己已经看了他很久。

“怎么了，润？”

“……没什么。”

“那就早点去洗澡睡觉——”

“你先去吧。”

胸口闷得难受，有他们都心知肚明的什么呼之欲出，可他们都在用力地视而不见。

他看着二宫起身走向浴室的背影，觉得他们好似站在悬崖边缘，，战战兢兢，不如坠落。

  


梦里无数个纷乱的梦。

——结婚了的话，会做吗？

——当然会的吧。

和什么样的人呢。

穿着白色西装的二宫和也，站在他的梦里。

微微扯开了的领口，垂目温和地笑容，有些戏谑的，微微翘起的唇角。

不动声色的性感。

——那个时候我们就不得不分开了吧。

  


他醒过来，黑暗里他听见自己的喘息。

伸手下去，用力抚慰着自己。

想着现在就在下面的那张床上睡着了的，他的哥哥。

他知道不对，他当然知道。

他知道不能，无论他和他多想，都不能。

可那阻止不了他一步步向前，越是危险，越是知道不可越过那条最后的界限把一切挑明，就越是希望能够挑明。

“哥哥……”

他咬住自己的下唇时，听见了房间里另一个人骤然急促的呼吸。

  


他听到了。

他或许……一直听着。

他的身躯绷紧。

像是终于从高空坠落。

  


那个瞬间过后，他爬下床去。

“你醒着的吧？”

腿还软著，他跨过去，钻进二宫和也的被子里，抱住他。

“呐，看着我，好不好？”

二宫和也紧紧闭着眼睛，神情看起来脆弱极了。松本润凑过去，开口的时候，听到自己的声音里，混杂着一点要哭了的腔调。

“我喜欢你。”

他说。

“对不起。”

我或许，并不是故意的。

也或许，已经无法忍耐了。

  


“可是我喜欢你。”

装作看不到这一点，真的太难了。

  


“什么啊……” 

他感觉到二宫和也拥抱住了他，手在他身后环紧。

二宫和也伸出舌头，舔了舔他的脸颊。

开口时，带着重重的鼻音。

“我还以为……今天一件好事情都不会发生呢……”

  


你又是在说什么啊。

他想，却被二宫的声调弄得更想哭了。

不想让他再说下去，他直接吻过去。

两个人盖一床被子的感觉原来这么热，混着眼泪的亲吻好咸，二宫和也为什么这么能哭，原来二宫和也的手……

  


他觉得哀伤极了，却又那么高兴。

无法思考，每一种感觉又那么清晰。

  


罪恶，恐惧，切实的幸福，以及确定自己被面前的这个人爱着，滋生出的，孤独的希望。

那份孤独不是他一个人的孤独。

是他们对抗这个世界而产生的孤独。

没关系的，没关系的。

他想。

之前的都不算。

是我跨越了界限，我会负起责任来，跟我走，我会带着你。

你不用一定要为我们的人生负责，不用努力地成为一个大人，不用去做任何需要这个世界去点头的事情。

我知道你会这么想。

有我在，你不用为了他们的规则生活，我也不用，因为我有你。

没关系的，我们一起。

他亲吻二宫潮湿的眼睫，用力去拥抱住他。

哪怕要踏入的是他们所说的地狱。

我不在意。

FIN

  


  


（*）星号处引用的是漫画幽丽塔，没有什么其他隐喻，单纯地引用了这句我喜欢的台词

  


原本想的是写个末子长大成人后的续篇，后来觉得大概比这样更画蛇添足，日曜里J先生所说的未来，在我看来一定会来。

以上，下回见。

2016-03-03

| 440  
21

  
| 

[#末子](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%AB%E5%AD%90)

评论(21)

热度(440)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://lizhilu091.lofter.com/) [青啊我的崽](http://lizhilu091.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://zhenwei5558.lofter.com/) [溱洧](http://zhenwei5558.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](http://zhenwei5558.lofter.com/) [溱洧](http://zhenwei5558.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://chifuyu0212.lofter.com/) [千冬🍅🥒](http://chifuyu0212.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://coffeeu.lofter.com/) [coffee_u](http://coffeeu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) [红槐树](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://xuanerchan.lofter.com/) [三木](http://xuanerchan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://catshpd.lofter.com/) [catshpd](http://catshpd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://soda-cans.lofter.com/) [安–眠–蟹–🚳集訓低浮上](http://soda-cans.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://herepo.lofter.com/) [坡坡今天睡醒了吗_Po_](http://herepo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://kaworo.lofter.com/) [Sei](http://kaworo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://felizia0530.lofter.com/) [蔓陌里](http://felizia0530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://cichenxi.lofter.com/) [偏偏偏偏偏辰此](http://cichenxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://liuxinghuahuo028.lofter.com/) [裂焱兔碳酸中毒惹](http://liuxinghuahuo028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://yuxia0713.lofter.com/) [Yieshah](http://yuxia0713.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](http://yuxia0713.lofter.com/) [Yieshah](http://yuxia0713.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://shanyuyulai522.lofter.com/) [ユニ](http://shanyuyulai522.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://74638845.lofter.com/) [。。。](http://74638845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://klart.lofter.com/) [klart](http://klart.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://wordsmithpc.lofter.com/) [wordsmithpc](http://wordsmithpc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) [菜菜籽](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://colacolarcolast.lofter.com/) [Colacolarcolast](http://colacolarcolast.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](http://colacolarcolast.lofter.com/) [Colacolarcolast](http://colacolarcolast.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://hayley235.lofter.com/) [hayley](http://hayley235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://audrey593.lofter.com/) [Audrey](http://audrey593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://doomsday-fool.lofter.com/) [Moratorium](http://doomsday-fool.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://shanyingxieyangtianjieshui355.lofter.com/) [五十弦](http://shanyingxieyangtianjieshui355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://blackteamacchito.lofter.com/) [SakuraiAnn](http://blackteamacchito.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://nancyaay.lofter.com/) [多肉肉多多](http://nancyaay.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://shiduanduanna796.lofter.com/) [是段段呐🍓](http://shiduanduanna796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://baiyuanze.lofter.com/) [老白今天也没吃药](http://baiyuanze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://ayaka234.lofter.com/) [ayaka](http://ayaka234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://tsumaranaiyo.lofter.com/) [废话复读机](http://tsumaranaiyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://nekotahitomi.lofter.com/) [ⁿ](http://nekotahitomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://zheyebingduhuanzhe.lofter.com/) [K氏糯米手柄酱](http://zheyebingduhuanzhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](http://ineedwatermelon.lofter.com/) [少猹闰瓜](http://ineedwatermelon.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](http://ineedwatermelon.lofter.com/) [少猹闰瓜](http://ineedwatermelon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://1512703764.lofter.com/) [南徊](http://1512703764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://yellowhml.lofter.com/) [八月秋](http://yellowhml.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://secondtree.lofter.com/) [乙树](http://secondtree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) [Kilig](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://selinasum.lofter.com/) [我的小確幸](http://selinasum.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://helanleopard.lofter.com/) [泥萌嚎我是卖报纸的豹纸_](http://helanleopard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://somemilk.lofter.com/) [somemilk](http://somemilk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://shineeday701.lofter.com/) [爱米粒酱](http://shineeday701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://zixi4116.lofter.com/) [凛](http://zixi4116.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://snowlululu.lofter.com/) [露露雪](http://snowlululu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://daixi514.lofter.com/) [甜柿🍊](http://daixi514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://sonodaara.lofter.com/) [園田荒](http://sonodaara.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://white2046.lofter.com/) [阿飛](http://white2046.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
